<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Mære by Jbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807434">Night Mære</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee'>Jbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gates of Askr: Year One [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiran experience's a restless night plagued by nightmares, or a devious plot to learn more about the Order of Heroes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gates of Askr: Year One [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Mære</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This series is a collection of stories driven by the FEH subreddit Weekly Writing Prompt. First published March 2, 2020. "The Order of Heroes awakens in the World of Dreams" I didn't actually keep to this prompt, but I do plan on weaving FEH's book 4 into this world more when we get closer to it's conclusion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Why her Triandra? She seems awfully dull.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know. Those were the orders.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A castle full of delicious heroes, and we only get to play with her dreams? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Careful Plumeria, we are here to observe.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How boring.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Perhaps we can change that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But, you just said...”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just because we have been asked to keep an eye on her dreams doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy ourselves while doing so. After all a mortal’s dream is our domain.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So we can have a bit of fun?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“As long as we don’t arouse any suspicions, she will just think we’re another nightmare.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiran stirred from her sleep, she thought she heard her name called out from the distance, but knew it was just her imagination, an echo from her dream that she could not recall.</p>
<p>She went to roll over onto her side, a more comfortable position, but found her body was not responding to even her own wishes. Her mind began to awaken and her thoughts started to come into focus, she tried to move her arms and legs and realized that she couldn’t move, and she felt cold and numb from head to toe.</p>
<p>Panicking, Kiran drew in a breath and found she was limited on how much air she could intake, there was something heavy compressing on her chest. Forcing her eyes open, she tried to lift her head to see what was weighing her down. She could only see shadows cast by the dying embers in her fireplace, creeping their way up her wall and on to her ceiling.</p>
<p>Kiran called out for help, but to her dismay she could only produce a soft murmur that seemed to only stick in her throat. She strained her eyes to look down as far as she could to see what was on top of her. A black silhouette, with jagged, pointed features hovering over her body, she wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>She could feel her heart racing in her chest as she tried to gasp for air, a wave of fear traveled throughout her body, as she failed to wiggle free of the dark form. Breaking out in a cold sweat, she could feel her internal temperature rise, causing goosebumps, and the small hairs to stand erect. Kiran shut her eyes tight, and tried to calm herself down<em>. It wasn’t real</em>, she told herself, <em>it was only just a dream</em>. She knew she had to wake herself up.</p>
<p>The weight of the figure on top of her began to shift, straddling her body. She wanted to cry, but could only choke on her shallow gasps. Electricity shot through her when she felt two hands grip the sides of her waist, digging its fingers tips into her skin, pointed thumbs pushing on her soft abdomen. Kiran’s opened her eyes in shock, and she saw a second shadow figure move at her side. The pungent odor of soil and flowers invaded her nostrils, burning her eyes, and she felt sick to her stomach.</p>
<p>Kiran felt the pointed tips of the fingers claw their way upwards on her body, continuing to dig into her skin, thumbs pushing down on the centre of her ribcage, gripping and squeezing as they traveled along. The silhouette to her side started to move towards the end of her bed, and as it did the shadow began to morph, its long jagged features began to elongate and twist into eight pointed legs, casting its shadow across the ceiling of what looked like a monstrous arachnid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her breathing quickened with fear as she felt the end of her bed jostle lightly when the large spider-like creature crawled upon it. It loomed over her, and he could hear the soft clicking and low trills an excited beast would create after finding its pray, it’s long legs forming a dark cage around her. The cold hands of the other presence slowly pushed forward finding their target, wrapping around Kiran’s neck and slowly squeezing. she took her last breath as the claw like fingers tightened, crushing her airway, and forcing her gasping mouth open wider.</p>
<p>Kiran could feel tears trickle down her temple as she watched the giant monstrous shadow lower its self above her face. Glistening, viscous, liquid dangling from its mandibles, she felt the heat of its breath radiate like a furnace, and heard deep guttural sounds, as it produced more thick serum, the sickening smell of mildew and decaying flowers drove her senses wild. She couldn’t move or breathe, and was losing her mind to this terror.</p>
<p>The shadows in the room began to blur into each other as Kiran’s vision darkened, her racing heart started to slow its pace as her chest ached for air. <em>This is it, there’s nothing I can do,</em> she thought, <em>I’m sorry Alfonse…</em></p>
<p>Just as she thought all hope was lost, a bright light in the distance corner pierced through the darkness, ripping through the shadows that gripped her, and Kiran could hear the familiar sounds of distant chimes as the white fire and gold beams blazed forward, bathing the room in warm light. She felt the grip of the presences tense before disappearing completely as the darkness they thrived in was banished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiran gasped, and her body spasmed as she woke from her nightmare. Her eyelids flew open, the light was gone and she was back in her dimly lit room. She had control over her body again, but the weight on her chest was still there. She reached out pushing it off her, and shuffling it down to the end of her bed with her legs.</p>
<p>“Mmm, did summoner have a scary dream too?” a groggy Fae asked rubbing her eyes.</p>
<p>“Fae?!” Kiran cried her heart racing, she slivered, her skin was slick with sweat, and she pushed her damp tangled hair back.</p>
<p>“Is Kiran going to take me back to my room now?” Fae yawned.</p>
<p>Kiran couldn’t recall the dream she just had, but the thought of being alone frightened her, “No, you can stay with me,” She told Fae, making room for the tiny manakete at her side, “come here.”</p>
<p>Fae crawled up beside her, and Kiran tucked her in. “I’ll protect you summoner… raawr, rawr..” Fae mumbled as she drifted back to sleep.</p>
<p>Kiran pulled Fae close, and closed her eyes. She tried, in vain, to join the little dragon, but couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling she had that her nightmare was only just beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What was that? That’s never happened before!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know. An old power.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Will you report this to her?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not yet, I want to learn more first. We will just have to be more careful… next time.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>